


Happy Holidays

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Best Friends, Biracial Character, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Cultures, Diabetes, Educational, F/M, Family, Flags, Flu Shots, Gonzo - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Kwanzaa, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Married Couple, Miss piggy - Freeform, Muppets (Muppets), One Shot Collection, Original Characters - Freeform, Pets, Protective Parents, References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, References to Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer, Religion, Slice of Life, Snow, True Love, Voice Acting, Winter, cats and dogs, decorations, heritage, kermit - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Leta Morgenstern is exceptionally proud of her unique heritage. Therefore holidays are always fun with her family—time to celebrate holidays that aren't Christmas.
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a few things. I'm writing this story because Christmas dominates every other holiday in December. Furthermore, you're fortunate if you observe any TV episodes/movies that cover Hanukkah or Kwanzaa.
> 
> Truthfully, I only remember Rugrats doing Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Proud Family did Kwanzaa. Plus, Elena of Avalor did Hanukkah. Aside from that? Nada. We get so wrapped up in Christmas, or the materialistic aspect, we disregard other holidays.
> 
> So, again, I'll likely be copy and pasting a majority of the information. However, I do intend to make it realistic as possible for the holidays. Thank you! Now on with the story. Also, Happy Holidays to one and all.
> 
> Leta- Zoe Kravitz- Leta Lestrange- Fantastic Beasts
> 
> Magdalene- Julie Bowen- Queen Arianna Tangled the Series
> 
> Secretsigil https://www.deviantart.com/secretsigil did the cover shot

December had arrived accompanied by the first snowfall of the year. Predictably all the retail stores, community plus TV had thus saturated the globe with Christmas this and Christmas that.

It caused Leta Morgenstern to be a little down in the mouth, for she didn't observe those holidays. Due to her mother being Jewish, she celebrated Hanukkah. Plus Kwanzaa, due to her father being African-American.

Leta was quite proud of her ancestry. Thus it aggravated her to no end that the world appears to ignore those two holidays even existed. Noting how there was zilch regarding them in mainstream media. Leta sincerely wished everything got the acknowledgment it deserved.

"Hey, Leta, you okay?" called out a familiar voice from the front of the shop. Looking up, Leta saw her best friend Magdalene Masters clothed in fashionable winter attire enter. Mag was the kind of woman who'd look excellent in everything. However, Leta herself was quite a stunner too. Consequently, she also looked astonishing in virtually everything as well.

"Hello, Mag, how are you today? Already out Christmas shopping?" she questioned as she was finishing stocking the shelves in her new-age shop. Mag and her husband had three delightful children. Jazz, Danny, and Danielle. Therefore naturally, you expect the fashionable mother to be out Christmas shopping for them.

Mag grinned radiantly. "Don't despair regarding that, Leta. Vlad and I'll have that taken care of no problem. Likewise, Vladco Holiday Helpers will provide countless people with meals, clothes, and additional gifts this holiday season.

I came to see you. I know that the holidays are a time for family. However, I do know you can't go home for the holidays."

Leta nodded woefully. "It's disheartening this will be the first year I'm not rejoicing with my family Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. However, we can't make it work this year," she lamented depressingly.

"That's why I had a spectacular idea! You can celebrate them with my family and me," Mag squealed gleefully. Her friend looked taken back as Mag continued enthusiastically, "We can even invite over some of our friends to celebrate as well.

I strongly believe its essential that my children are conscious of other cultural holidays. Along with my other friends. That not everything has to be dominated by Christmas. It'd do them good.

Besides, you can't celebrate by yourself. We've celebrated together every year since we're kids. I rather not break our tradition," finished the angelic young woman.

"You mean it? You honestly want to celebrate with me?" Leta again seemed taken aback by this plan. However, she stayed incredibly appreciative on the inside of her best friend's suggestion.

"Leta, you're the nearest thing I've to a sister. Of course, I would! I forever savor the parties we'd with our parents when we're growing up. Consequently, don't agonize about it," as they both grinned fondly of the recollections of their childhood.

"How I love you so much, sister!" as they embraced affectionately. After all, all the celebrations in December had the common thread of family, love, and charity.

* * *

"It's really no trouble, Leta. Do you have your mother's recipes for the latkes (potato pancakes), sufganiyot (round jelly doughnuts)?" Mag desired to know.

"Yes, I know how to make those. I'm also familiar with how to make sure they don't cause difficulties for my diabetes," Leta replied though she cringed a little.

It wasn't easy at times to have Jewish heritage and be diabetic. Particularly throughout times of fasting. You'd to get permission from your Rabbi to eat during these times if you suffered a medical condition that hinders fasting.

Mag couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, we both understand the seriousness of our health dilemmas. The children _did not_ enjoy having double flu shots this year.

It already boggles my mind enough but considering spectral ailments aren't the same as human ones. However, they're still virulent if they come to Earth and mutate!"

"You told me your friends in the Ghost Zone said their species unintentionally created the Black Plague? Is that honestly true?" Leta still couldn't wrap her head around that one.

"Yes, unfortunately, Leta, that's genuine," she sighed wearily before adding, "Supernatural pathogens and human infectious agents? Nasty combination. However, considering we're hybrids? We require medicinal drugs for both sides!"

"Well, at least the No Mercy Hospital is well-staffed. From what you've told me about its history, the most prominent healers all work there. After all, Florence Nightingale is the head nurse!" Leta pointed out sensibly, to which Mag nodded.

"Yes, that also accurate. Due to the Ancient's bargain to immortalize distinguished individuals from Earth's history. However, the method is far too intricate to think about. Either way, you're correct. The hospital is well-staffed."

"When should I come over so we can start getting things ready?" she asked, to which Mag replied, "You'll have to wait until the weekend. I'll need to talk it over with Vlad.

Not to mention alert the staff and make up the guest room for you to stay in. After all, I desire you to stay with us throughout the whole holiday season. Therefore you get things settled in your apartment, and I'll talk to my husband."

"Okay, sounds good. Just call me when you're ready for me to come over." as they both embraced one more time before Mag departed.

* * *

Magdalene Masters may've been the most affluent woman on Earth, considering she and her husband were worth twenty-four point nine billion dollars, which is well a lot. Though she still appreciated doing things for herself. Consequently, she hadn't been driven to Leta's mercantile establishment in a limousine. However, she had to duck out of sight to transform into her ghost self, Magdalene Soulwings.

She must look absurd in a tangerine crop top and hot pants with it being wintertime in Wisconsin. However, ghosts had a lower body temperature then humans. Plus, those with cold cores like her children's ghostly body temperature was even lower then normal.

Thus, she didn't feel the cold even in her sensual outfit. Instead, she simply zoomed home to the castle while savoring all the shimmering lights. Of course, when you're flying, you get where you're going pretty swiftly.

Hence in under ten minutes, she was back at her castle home. As she reverted to her human form, she had to smile. No matter the holiday, the castle surpassed itself when it came to decorations and parties. Christmas was no exception when it came to turning the castle into a winter wonderland. It was a good thing they didn't have to pay an electric bill given how many lights they had up.

Their domicile was supercharged by ecto-energy. In the Ghost Zone, they'd be viewed as 'clean energy' emitted from their inherent ectoplasmic energy. Vlad worked with Dynama, the Ancient Ghost of Energy, striving to convert it into affordable clean energy for the Earth for several years now.

They're still a long way off from resolving the energy crisis, but they're at least making progress with it. It extraordinarily assisted their business enterprise Vladco. Simultaneously gave their otherworldly friends a greater purpose in life. To use their expertise to benefit both worlds to become a more satisfying place.

The Ancients' most prominent wish was that both races could live in peace. That they'd learn to improve themselves with each other help. Currently, that still seemed like an impossible dream. However, given this was the season of miracles, everyone perpetually got more hopeful around this time of year.

Talking off her plum-colored coat and gloves, Magdalene went into the master bath to fix her hair. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, it made her think of her deceased parents for a moment.

Magdalene greatly resembled her mother, Lorelei, with her long auburn hair, narrow waist, voluptuous hips, and tiny feet. However, she'd gotten her father Roland's tan skin and blue-violet eyes. She'd also colored four inches of her waist-length hair, her favorite color, which was plum. Overall she could see why everyone described her as being angelic, from her looks to her personality.

* * *

"Magdalene? Is that you?" called the voice of her husband. "Yes, I'm home, Vlad, just freshening up in the bathroom. Give me a moment!"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Mag emerged wearing a plum hand-knitted sweater with the letter "M" on it. Vlad also wore the same kind of sweater. Only his was his favorite color with a "V" on it. Vlad's sister Nayda was both an artist and a fashion designer. Every year she made articles of clothing for her family members. These happened to be last year's Christmas gifts. At least it was a thoughtful gift.

"Vlad," she murmured amorously as she fell into his arms, and they shared a romantic kiss. She then giggled, smelling peppermint on his breath. "You just had candy canes, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. So anything else you want to know?" as he caressed her angelic features.

"Where are the children would be a nice starter," she purred in pleasure from his touch.

"Oh, they're downstairs with all their friends watching "A Muppet's Christmas Carol," came the answer, which only made his wife's grin glow brighter.

"Let's see, Jazz adores Miss Piggy, Danny prefers Kermit, and Danielle can't get enough of Gonzo. An excellent choice for a Christmas film, Vlad," she replied approvingly.

"Well, Rudolph already aired a week ago. Therefore they've already seen that. I had to pick something to keep them occupied."

"Fair enough. Now I wanted to inform you of a small change to this year's holiday plans."

"What?"

"As you are aware, Leta can't go home this year to celebrate Hanukkah and Kwanzaa with her parents. Therefore I told her she could spend the month with us here at the castle.

Consequently, this year, we'll be educating our children regarding Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Please? You know Leta's like my sister! Moreover, I consider this to be an extraordinary opportunity to educate the children concerning other holidays."

"No need to beg, my dear. I've no problem hosting Leta or celebrating her holidays. Though I'll have to inform the staff to do some redecorating if we're to have the appropriate decorations for the holidays."

"Oh, you are the best, Vlad!" as she threw herself back into his arms and kissed him repeatedly.

"Anything for you, my dear. Now, why don't you go keep an eye on the children while I familiarize the staff?" he suggested as he relished how her blue-violet eyes lit up with love.

"Sure, you wouldn't happen to know what part of the film they are in?" she inquired curiously. Like everyone else, she had her favorite parts in the things she enjoyed.

"As far as I know, they're at the part where Scrooge is about to be visited by the Marley brothers. So if you hurry, you can get there in time to hear the song "We're Marley and Marley."

"Well, that can easily be done," she said with a giggle as she turned both invisible and intangible before passing through the floorboards.

Quickly reaching the living room, she turned visible. Then took her seat on the couch with Danielle sitting in her lap while Jazz and Danny curled up around her. It was delightful to share this moment with her kids.

Her children were currently seven, five, and three. With all their playmates, both human and ghost. Everyone savoring their hot chocolate, cookies and taking pleasure in the moving-picture show.

* * *

Following the end, Mag helped the children get ready for their parents to pick them up. The Masters had offered to babysit, so their parents could get their Christmas shopping completed. Didn't want to ruin what Santa was going to give them.

After putting her children to bed, she stopped in her atrium to check on her wintertime wildflowers. Given her talent in horticulture, she naturally grew poinsettias for Christmastime.

She cradled in her arms her snow-white cat Eleanor, she'd been her pet as a child, and she'd been reunited with her after becoming a half-ghost. Phantom pets were either pets that departed and didn't cross the Rainbow Bridge. Or stray animals that had died and required the love they didn't receive when living.

Either way, having a ghost cat meant she didn't have to agonize concerning what would happen if she accidentally ingested one of the Christmas flowers as they're dangerous to animals.

"Beautiful, all of them," she sighed blissfully. "Now, let's see? Planning three different holiday meals will not be easy. I hope the kitchen staff is up for the challenge," as she sat down for a moment. Stroking her snow-white cat whose purring put her at ease, "Let's see what do we need for Kwanzaa?" as she racked her brain for a few moments before reciting.

" Catfish, collards, and macaroni and cheese all began showing up on Kwanzaa tables. Jerk chicken, gumbo, Accra (Caribbean fritters), and feijoada — foods of the Atlantic rim expressive of the African diaspora's geography.

Kwanzaa food, at its simplest, is any dish people cook for Kwanzaa," she took a deep breath as she continued to think aloud what was needed to make this holiday season perfect for Leta.

"Between making the Hanukkah food, plus Christmas meal, I hope they have it in them for a final dish that lasts seven days!"

There were other things they'd need for Kwanzaa. Kwanzaa celebratory symbols include a mat (Mkeka) on which other symbols are placed: a kinara or seven candlesticks, _Mishumaa Saba_ (seven candles) M _azao_ (crops), _Mahindi (corn)_ , a _Kikombe cha Umoja_ (unity cup) for commemorating and giving shukrani (thanks) to African Ancestors, and _Zawadi_ (gifts).

Supplemental representations include a Nguzo Saba poster, the black, red, and green _bendera_ (flag), and African books and artworks to represent values and concepts reflective of African culture and contribution to community building reinforcement. Ears of corn represent the children celebrating, and corn may be part of the holiday meal.

Sighing, Mag quickly realized if she didn't get some sleep herself, she wouldn't be able to get things ready for Leta when she came over. That evening the Masters family slept like Yule logs.

* * *

Naturally, when the children woke up, they're perplexed by some of the brand-new decorations. Several flags and plaques in foreign languages throughout the castle, including new banners with words they're not familiar with.

"Why are there tops hanging from the ceiling?" Danielle asked, pointing to the spinning dreidels. They're dozens of them in a variety of colors. The siblings agreed it was a mesmerizing sight.

"I dunno," her brother shrugged as he was staring at the unusual white flag with a star on it. Being five, he wasn't particularly knowledgeable of flags from around the world. Consequently, he'd no idea this the flag of Israeli.

"I've not gotten to any Hebrew dictionaries yet, but I'm pretty certain that's Hebrew on that plaque," Jazz said, pointing to one above the primary stairway.

"Hebrew?" her siblings asked, and she shrugged, adding, "I don't recognize that other language," pointing to a red and green banner with a strange greeting on it, "Habari Gani."

"Aw, there you are, my children. What do you think?" their mommy asked as she picked up her son. Leaving her daughters to look around bewildered.

"What's going on, Mommy? What is all this funny stuff?" inquired Danny from her arms.

"So glad you asked, Danny. You know you're Aunt Leta is as special as we are? Since she is like us."

"Aunt Leta isn't half-ghost, Mommy," Danielle pointed out from her feet. Mag couldn't help but giggle at her youngest logic. Bending down, she scooped her up as well.

"That's true, my angel. However, you're Aunt Leta is half-Jewish and half-African American. Do you realize how extraordinary that makes her?"

"Very extraordinary?" the toddler replied, to which her mommy nodded. "Yes, she is. However, your aunt is heartbroken."

"Why is she sad, Mommy?" Jazz asked. Even with how brainy she was, she didn't understand either what was going on.

"Aunt Leta is unhappy because she can't celebrate with her parents this year Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. Two holidays that don't get much attention in the media because Christmas overshadows everything."

"What, Hanukkah?" asked Danny, confused to which his mommy smiled even more. "Well, that's what you three are going to learn this year. Along with Kwanzaa, since Aunt Leta is going to spend the holidays with us.

Therefore we're going to celebrate her holidays with her. That's why I requested Daddy to put up some decorations to show we love and support your aunt. Now I want you on your most excellent behavior when you're aunt gets here. Also, please pay attention. This is a magnificent learning opportunity. So pay attention. Now, why don't you three go play in the game room for now?"

"Okay!" as they all flew in the direction of their astonishing game room. Thankfully none of the staff had woken up yet. Now to locate her husband. Turning to the intercom on the wall, she called her husband.

* * *

It turns out he was in their concealed lab underneath their house. The lab was both soundproof and virtually impossible to get into without proper authorization. Not to mention they kept it locked when not in use. There was no need to put their children in avoidable danger.

When she reached the lab, she'd to go through a security protocol. Fingerprint, voice, retina, and DNA scanner. Next typing in the security codes and one final scan before entering. Again, the walls were soundproof and overlaid with ecto-uranium to keep out ghosts they didn't want in here. You never could be too careful, that was for sure.

"Vlad? What are you doing down here?" she asked before realizing what he'd come down here for. "You couldn't find another place to hide Christmas presents?"

"You know our children can be a bit too meddlesome for their own good. This place got more security then Fort Knox. Consequently, it's the ideal place to hide their presents."

"Well, I agree with you on that. I wanted to thank you for getting the decorations up on such short notice. Now is the guest room made up for Leta?"

"It will be ready by the time dinner rolls around. Though the staff is a bit surprised when I told them what to prepare for dinner."

"I'm sure they are. I hope the kids are reasonable and don't spit out the latkes. They've never had potato pancakes before. Also, Danny and Danielle are still in their picky eaters' phase."

"I'm sure they can learn to tolerate it for a few nights. So you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am. Honey, just remember to keep the gifts away from any of our experiments. We don't want to ruin their Christmas by ruining their gifts."

"Will do," he promised as they kissed, and she went to fetch Leta. When she got to Leta's apartment, she saw her friend's clean freak nature was in full swing. Leta got her clean freak habit from her maternal grandmother Naomi. That woman couldn't stand if you'd missed a single speak of dust. Then again, Naomi had OCD. So it made sense.

"Well, things are well in order here. Though I do need to ask if your brand-new puppy is going to cause trouble when you bring him over?" referring to her best friend's cocker spaniel. She'd only adopted the dog a month ago. She named the dog Erica, and it seemed well trained. However, that didn't stop her from worrying about how it behaved in her house.

"May I remind you Erica passed obedience school with flying colors? She also gets along well with both children and cats. You've nothing to worry about, Mag.

"I hope not. Not after how much time and effort we put into making the castle perfect for the season. Do you have your family's menorah?"

"Of course, been in the family for seven generations. I wouldn't celebrate without it," as she clutched a box tightly to her chest.

"Okay. So let's get going," she paused for a moment before asking. "Do you still have those children's books regarding Hanukkah and Kwanzaa?"

"Yes, I intend to read them to your children."

"Well, that will be a treat. Now let's get going!"

* * *

That evening happened to be the first night of Hanukkah, so the Masters that very night got to take part in lighting the candles and hearing Leta speak in Hebrew. She then sat in front of the fire and read to the children the tale of Hanukkah. Excitingly reading about how a Greek king tried to force the Israelites to convert to his views.

How thanks to one named Judah, they fought back eventually exiled the wicked king. However, the war left their land ravaged and their menorah in shambles. Then by a miracle, the menorah burned for eight days and why it became the nightlight for the Jews. To remind them to be proud of who they were and to have hope in the darkest hours.

Jazz, Danny, and Danielle listened to it all with rapt attention. Greatly moved by the story. They're as enthralled when their mother read the nativity story to them every Christmas. While they didn't enjoy the potato pancakes, they didn't have any problem with the donuts, of course.

Leta helped them learn simple Hebrew words, and each got to light a candle. So the first half of the celebration went well. After they'd like a wonderful Christmas, it was time for the seven days of Kwanzaa.

* * *

Leta had brought with her authentic African clothing in the traditional colors of red, black, and green. For the girls, they wore a colorful wrap called a kaftan. The boys wore a colorful shirt called a dashiki and a hat called a kufi.

"So why is this holiday seven days?" the children wanted to know as their aunt smiled and explained thoughtfully.

"The number seven is crucial to this holiday. Each day stands for a different but life-sustaining principle for the African culture. Each day we celebrate a different principal.

The first one is unity or Umoja. The second is self-determination or kujichagulia. The third one is collective work and responsibility or ujima. Following that is cooperative economics, aka ujamaa. Next up is the principle of purpose, aka nia. Finishing up with creativity, aka kuumba, and finally faith or Imani. Each of the seven candles signifies the principles."

"So, how do you celebrate each principal?" Jazz wanted to know. Leta smiled and explained.

"We will have some drumming, then spend each day studying each principle and how it reflects us and our culture. By doing an activity that demonstrative our heritage. Why should we be proud of ourselves, not let the world make us feel shame for who we are.

We then light a candle and finally a feast. I hope you've learned enough to respect and appreciated my Jewish culture and heritage. Now we will focus on my African culture and heritage.

Needless to say, the children did end up enjoying learning more about their aunt's two sides. Each was so enormously diverse and yet completely captivating. Learning so much history and being proud of being different. Additionally, being proud of who you are. Not to mention from all the holidays they'd celebrated this year, each had its own fun, and the common themes of love and family only brought them closer in the end.

By the time of the new year, they're all wiser and closer from learning so much over one month. It looked like they'd started a new tradition of celebrating all three holidays each year.

Leta herself has never been happier. Happy to share her heritage with her family and friends. Seeing her best friends children minds and hearts grow and learn more about the world and acceptance. All in all, there was only one thing left to say. "Happy Holidays, Everyone!"


End file.
